


Talking Dirty Can Be Educational

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack talks dirty; Daniel listens.





	Talking Dirty Can Be Educational

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack was fuming as he stalked away from the village. "Thanks a bunch Daniel."

Daniel was running after him. "But Jack, I didn't mean to...."

"I'm old Daniel? And that's why I have gray hair? Oh, and telling that woman that because I'm old that I can't...perform? And in front of SG2 and 16?" He stopped, turned around and caught his breath. "They get back and they're gonna tell everyone and *everybody* is going to believe I'm...unable!"

Daniel was mentally kicking himself for the smarmy remarks he had made when the villagers asked why Jack's hair was gray, and when the woman blatantly asked Jack if she could share his bed in the cottage they were given for the duration of their stay. "Jack, I'm sorry for teasing you. And anyone who knows *you*, won't believe that you can't...aww Jack, stop being silly. All that's going to happen is they're going to bust your chops. You know that." 

"What do you mean, anyone who knows me?" Jack calmed down and fell in step beside Daniel, the two continuing to walk. 

"You know...*you*. I mean...." Daniel stopped, thinking for a moment. 

Jack tilted his head, looking into Daniel's eyes. "I still don't understand Daniel." A soft smile. "You know how dense I can be." 

"It's just...." Daniel took a deep breath, leaning against a tree. "A lot of people know Colonel O'Neill." He reached out, hand covering Jack's heart. "Very few of us have the honor of knowing Jack, the man." 

Jack said nothing, one hand moving to his heart, covering Daniel's. His other hand slid around Daniel's neck, fingers gently massaging said neck, watching as Daniel's eyes slowly closed. 

Daniel quickly gave in to the ministrations of his best friend, and his best friend's soothing hand. He relaxed, and gave no thought to the lips that touched his, nor the tongue that pushed its way between his lips. He met the tongue with his own, matching each stroke, falling into the sensations. The kiss was hot, and Daniel moaned softly, pressing his mouth hard against the lips over his. When the hand on his neck ventured further down, groping his ass, his eyes snapped open, and he pulled his lips away, albeit with an involuntary sigh. "Jack, what are you doing?" 

Jack nuzzled his neck, hands moving to Daniel's waist. "Kissing you." He took Daniel's lips again, both hands moving to the waistband of Daniel's pants.

Daniel broke the kiss, taking Jack's face in his palms, their eyes meeting. "Why?" 

Jack looked at him as if Daniel was an idiot. "Because I love you." 

"Why?" 

Jack nibbled on Daniel's ear. "Because you are the best thing that ever happened to me." He pressed his dick against Daniel's, kneading the cheeks, hearing Daniel's soft moans. "Because you make me laugh." He pushed the shirt aside, kissing Daniel's shoulder. "Because when you smile, everything in the world is right." He pulled their bodies closer. "Because...because you're you." Jack leaned his forehead against Daniel's. "Now, can I get back to kissing you? 'Cause I was really enjoying it." 

"Oh...yeah...sure Jack. I was enjoying it too." 

"Good." Jack took Daniel's mouth again, a little harder this time. He undid Daniel's pants, allowing his hands more freedom to play with that beautiful ass. Before Daniel knew what was going on, a finger touched his hole, and he jumped in Jack's arms. "Daniel? Haven't you ever been touched like this before?" Daniel shook his head. "Are you afraid?" Daniel froze, then slowly nodded. "Don't be, Daniel. I'll never hurt you. We do nothing you don't want to do. You want to just kiss for a while?" Another nod. "Fine with me." Jack moved both hands to Daniel's shoulders, and pulled their lips close, hesitating for a moment. "Daniel? Do you love me?" 

"Oh yes...." was Daniel's breathy response. He met Jack's lips, taking control of the kiss, dropping to his knees, taking Jack with him. Shifting forward, he lay Jack on his back. Deepening the kiss, he ground his body against Jack's, rubbing against him. Daniel smiled to himself as he heard Jack's soft moans, moving a hand down the broad chest, fingers stroking a nipple through the shirt. Without thinking, Daniel gave it a slight squeeze. Jack broke the kiss and moaned, arching his body, nearly throwing Daniel off. Daniel sat up, staring down at him, eyes widening. "Jack, I didn't think...I mean, I wouldn't...Jack, did I hurt you?" 

Jack pulled Daniel tight against him. "Do it again." 

Daniel moved his fingers, repeating the motion. This time Jack shouted, fingers winding in Daniel's hair, grinding their mouths together. Daniel was panting by the time *this* kiss was broken, resting his palms against Jack's chest. "Jack...lover...you kiss me like that again and I will certainly pass out." 

"Lover?" Jack grinned at the endearment. 

"Lover. That says it all," Daniel smirked. "Don't ya think?" 

Jack rolled them so Daniel was under him. "Actually, Daniel, I'm trying very hard not to think right now." Stroking Daniel's hair, he murmured, "I love your hair." His fingers slid down Daniel's chest, pushing hte shirt up. "So soft." He dipped his head, lapping at Daniel's nipple. "Mmmm, delicious." Moving to the other nipple, he bit it, very gently. "Better then chocolate." Kissing his way further down, tongue teasing the navel, Daniel's giggle music to his ears. Shifting to his knees, he ran his hands along the inner thighs, settling himself between them. Narrowing his eyes, he hesitated. "Daniel, are you sure?" 

"I'm sure Jack. Never been so sure of anything. Are *you* sure?" Daniel was softly stroking Jack's hair, then he stopped, his eyes widened, and he sat up abruptly. "Jack, what if you were drugged? And any minute now, you're going to sober up and regret doing this and...." 

Jack shook his head. "Shut up Daniel." He kissed him, shutting Daniel up most effectively. Feeling Daniel calm down, he broke the kiss, sighing as he pulled back, taking a breath. "No drugs." He gave Daniel a sly grin. "It's just me...and you." 

"But...." 

"And if I was drugged, love? Who cares? Daniel, I have loved you, wanted you, for years. We were meant to be. The only thing drugs would have done to me is make me admit my feelings." Jack knelt before Daniel again, hands resting on Daniel's shoulders. "Now, can we get back to the kissing and groping?" Leaning in, he placed a chaste kiss on Daniel's lips, moving his head away, gauging Daniel's reaction, worried that maybe Daniel wasn't ready for this step in their relationship. After all, his best friend was strictly straight, and Daniel had admitted he had never been with a man. 'At least Daniel hasn't asked me about *my* experience with men'. 

As if reading his mind, Daniel said, "I'm thinking I'm not your first male lover, and I don't care about that." His eyes fell. "Am I gonna be your last one?" 

For a moment, Jack saw the man he had known so many years ago. The man who was unsure of himself, who had lost all his self-confidence. 

And Jack *never* wanted to see that man again. 

"Look at me Daniel." Daniel raised his head, and Jack's mouth descended to his lover's. The kiss was gentle and soft. Jack licked Daniel's lips, Daniel's lips parting, and Jack quickly took control. Deepening the kiss, Jack pulled Daniel's shirt off, tossing it aside, leaning back, taking Daniel down with him. Finally tearing his lips away, Jack began to nuzzle Daniel's neck. "You were my first true love Daniel. You just never knew it. And yes, you will be my last, male or female. I love you Daniel. Can I make love to you?" Not giving Daniel a chance to answer verbally, Jack kissed him again, hands sliding down, pulling Daniel's clothed erection against his own. Jack teased Daniel, undulating his body, feeling Daniel getting harder. He moved his hands inside Daniel's pants, caressing the cheeks. Pushing one finger inside the virgin hole, Jack heard Daniel moan, and he broke the kiss. "What?" 

"That feels so good Jack." Daniel quickly fell into a rhythm, sliding his ass back and forth. "More...." 

"Two then." Jack pulled Daniel's lips back to his, sliding a second finger in. Daniel was tight and his fingers were dry, but Daniel's moans told Jack that he was giving his newfound lover pleasure, not pain. His free hand began to pull Daniel's pants down, and Daniel assisted, the tightness becoming unbearable. Finally freed, Daniel rubbed against Jack's crotch, pulling Jack's shirt from his pants, stroking his fingers up to the nipples. Daniel began to roll one in his fingers, Jack shouted again, shoving his fingers further. 

Daniel saw stars, and felt sure he was about to pass out. Pushing back, meeting Jack's fingers, moaning into Jack's mouth, moaning the words he once swore he would never say, fearing he would lose Jack's friendship, or worse, his respect. 

Jack slowed his fingers, easing them from his lover's body. His hands slid up Daniel's body, massaging his back, dragging Daniel's dick against his pants. Lips kissing Daniel's neck, sucking on one spot, stopping before he left a visible mark...that would come later. As he kissed his way back to Daniel's mouth, he could have sworn Daniel said...."Daniel, what did you say?" 

Daniel met Jack's eyes, his voice panted. "Fuck me...I want your cock...." 

Jack smiled, kissing his way up to Daniel's ear. "Can I have yours first Daniel? Can I suck you?" 

Daniel blinked, not sure if he had heard right. "You...you wanna go down on me?" 

"May I? Please?" 

Daniel just stared at him. This was the *last* thing he had expected. "Wait a second. You want to...." Daniel finished his sentence with an *OOMPH*, when Jack decided to roll them over, Daniel now beneath him. 

"I want you naked." Jack's tone was firm, and he moved from Daniel's body. He pulled off Daniel's boots, Daniel's pants and briefs following immediately. Daniel now lay naked beneath him, eyes half closed, licking his lips. Daniel's hands moved to his dick stroking slowly. Jack whispered, "My sweet Daniel," and sat back, unlacing his boots. "Do you know how long I've wanted this?" Boots off, he stood undoing his belt and pants. "Dreamed about it?" He looped his thumbs in his waistband, slowly pulling both his pants and boxers down, watching Daniel's eyes widen at his performance. He tossed his shirt to Daniel, who put it under his head, like a pillow. Stepping out of the pants, he knelt between Daniel's legs again. "I want to wrap my lips around that hard dick of yours." Daniel's mouth fell open. "What's the matter, love? Daniel, if you're not ready for this, we don't have to. I could just kiss you and hold you, and nothing else, and...." 

"*You're* babbling for a change," Daniel chuckled. "No, Jack, it's not that. It's what you said about your lips on my dick. It was very...unexpected. Never figured you to have a filthy mouth." 

"You like it when I talk dirty?" 

"Yeah." Daniel pulled Jack in for a kiss, soft and tender, taking Jack by surprise. It was now Daniel's turn to taste Jack, and Jack was happy to help, meeting Daniel's tongue and dragging it into his mouth. Daniel took him by the shoulders and dragged him down, so Jack was on top again. Daniel rubbed his bare dick against Jack's skin, fondling his ass, sucking hard on Jack's tongue. 

Jack chose that moment to break the kiss, placing Daniel arms above his head, pressing them down. "Relax. Just let me make love to you Daniel. I need this and I think you do too." Daniel understood and laced his fingers together. Jack nodded in approval, moving his lips to Daniel's ear. "I can't wait to get your dick in my mouth." He left a trail of kisses on Daniel's neck. "I'm going to start out by licking the length, from root to tip." He licked his way down Daniel's chest, licking one nipple while fondling the other. Then he switched, biting the hardened nipple, hearing the soft moan. "I'm going to suck on that sweet head, lick that little hole, and get my first taste of you." Jack's lips were now at Daniel's hips, but he bypassed Daniel's dick, choosing instead to kiss his way down one leg, while caressing the other, then switched, moving back up. He licked up the inner thigh, breath hot on Daniel's balls. "That's when I'm going to wrap my lips around that hard dick of yours, swallow you whole, and milk that tasty come out of you." He heard Daniel whimper and smiled. "I'm going to satisfy a thirst I've had for a long time." Daniel was pushing upwards, but Jack pushed his hips back down, holding him there. "You want to come, lover? Come all over me?" Jack gently laved Daniel's balls. "Or do you want to come in my mouth?" 

Daniel spread his legs wider, Jack's words lighting a fire beneath him. In his wildest fantasies, he never heard words like those before. His breathing deepened, his whole being focused on Jack, and the pleasure he was feeling. He felt for sure he would come, but Jack seemed to know and shifted, putting space between his body and Daniel. "Jack, fuck me...need you inside me...." 

"Patience Daniel," Jack replied, moving his eyes up to Daniel's, then back to the thick cock in front of him, swiping the erection with a long sweep of his tongue. "Mmmm...fucking amazing...." Jack traced a line from root to tip with one finger, sliding the finger into his mouth. "You taste good...." He repeated the motions again, this time bringing two fingers to his mouth. His tongue took another long lick from root to tip, one hand moving around Daniel's dick holding it steady. "Ohhh yeah...such a pretty dick...want me to suck it now?" He kissed the tip, and Daniel bucked up. Jack moved his other hand to Daniel's hips, holding him down. "Shhh...let me do this for you...." Jack shifted up a bit, hands resting on Daniel's thighs, holding Daniel still. Lips parting, Jack took the head into his mouth, teasing with his tongue, slowly swallowing. 

Daniel's hands moved of their own volition, stroking Jack hair, winding his fingers around it, feeling his cock disappear into warmth and wetness. He wanted to shove inside, but the hands on his legs prevented that. So he decided to just lay back for now, and enjoy the ride. 

Jack drew his head back, then swallowed again, taking Daniel to the root. Tilting his head, he felt the tip at the back of his throat and sucked harder, moaning almost desperately. Taking one hand, he moved it to Daniel's mouth, sliding his fingers between Daniel's lips, Daniel sucking on them, wetting them. The hand moved back down, sliding between Daniel's cheeks, two fingers teasing the hole, before moving inside. Mouth moving up, sucking on the tip, before swallowing again, at the same time shoving both fingers as far as they would go, releasing Daniel's hips. 

Daniel's body went into convulsions, shoving deep into Jack's mouth, screaming Jack's name again and again. His prostate was hit once more, and he tried to pull Jack away, unsure about losing it in Jack's mouth. "Jack, no...I'm going to...." Jack, however, sucked him harder, hitting that pleasure spot one last time. Daniel lost it then, spilling his seed down Jack's throat, experiencing the orgasm of his life. His head fell back, and he slowly caught his breath. "Where the fuck did you learn..." Daniel raised himself up, grinning at Jack. "...to give a blow-job like that?" 

"I've received a...few of them...in my life." Jack glanced up, a sly smile on his face. "But I've never given one before. I guess you inspire me." He crawled up Daniel's body, sharing a soft kiss. "My sex muse." The kiss deepened, Jack sliding a hand between their bodies, touching Daniel's dick, feeling it harden. "Oh yeah, Danny. Get hard for me again." He ran his thumb over the tip. "You're still leaking. Want me to take care of it?" Jack once again slid slowly and sensually down Daniel's body, finally reaching the thickened shaft. "I want to be your cocksucker...." 

"Jack?" A whisper. 

"Mmmm. What Daniel? I'm enjoying myself here." Jack licked a few more times, placing his hands on Daniel legs, spreading them further. He bent his head, laving the balls, while his fingers teased. Sucking one ball into his mouth, he pinched the tip, hearing Daniel gasp. "You okay lover?" 

"That felt good." Daniel began to roll his hips, and felt the pain/pleasure on his the head again. "Jack, that feels...." He lifted his upper body, looking at Jack, somewhat confused. "What are you doing to me?" 

This time Jack simply leered. "Seducing you." He sucked the other ball into his mouth, while his other hand teased Daniel's hole. "You want my fingers again?" 

"Want you to fuck me...." 

"Talk about filthy mouths." Jack moved his hands to Daniel's legs, lifting them to his shoulders. He kissed and sucked his balls, then pulled Daniel higher, a grin forming as Daniel's ass met his face. "I got something else in mind Danny...." A kiss on each ass cheek, and Jack spread those cheeks, moving his tongue along the crack. He spread the cheeks further, running his tongue up and down. Feeling Daniel loosening, Jack pushed inside, slowly tongue-fucking Daniel. 

Daniel was by no means staying still. The new sensations were making him insane with desire and he began to grind his ass onto Jack's mouth. His hand moved to his dick, only to be slapped away by Jack. "Jack...Jack please...I need...." 

"I know what you need Daniel." Jack bit each cheek one last time, before letting Daniel's legs slide from his shoulders. "You need me." He turned Daniel over, raising him to hands and knees. "You need me inside you." He slowly slid his fingers inside Daniel, stretching him as best he could. The thought of lube crossed his mind, but the best he could do was use spit on his hand, spread his saliva over his dick and hope he didn't cause Daniel too much pain. 

Daniel turned to his lover, saw what Jack was doing, Jack staring at his dick while he stroked it, then at Daniel's ass, and back again. It took him a moment to figure out Jack's dilemma and to find a solution. He shifted, Jack's fingers sliding from his ass, turned around and faced Jack. "No, don't panic Jack. I didn't change my mind. But I think I can help a little." He crawled forward, hands on Jack's legs, staring at the large dick in front of him. "I, umm..." He glanced up at Jack. "...what should I do Jack? I want to make it as good for you as you...." A finger at his lips stopped his words. 

"Just do what comes naturally." Jack ran his fingers through Daniel's hair, pulling him closer. His other hand continued to stroke himself. He brought his dick to Daniel's lips, taking a deep breath. "Open." He smiled as Daniel listened. "Suck on the tip. Remember how good that felt?" Daniel did. "Take more of it." Daniel opened his mouth wider, letting Jack push deeper. "That's it...just a little at a time." His hands tightened in Daniel's hair, pulling Daniel's mouth further down. He heard Daniel choke, and he lifted Daniel's head up, pulling Daniel to his knees, holding him and rubbing his back. 

"I'm sorry Jack," Daniel said, almost sadly. 

"Nothing to be sorry for." Jack pulled back, brushing the hair from Daniel's brow, kissing him softly. "Practice makes perfect, and I'll make sure we get in plenty of practice time." 

Daniel began to kiss at Jack's shoulder, up his neck, to his ear. He bit the lobe, feeling Jack flinch, whispering, "I still want you to make love to me, to show me, teach me." This time, the leer came from him. "I want you to shove that big dick inside my tight ass and fuck me stupid." 

"You know," Jack began, pushing Daniel flat on his back, "talking like that could get you a spanking...or worse." 

"That's what I'm hoping for." Daniel reached out, pinching Jack's nipple, watching Jack's eyes turn almost black, heard Jack moan with pleasure. "Sensitive nipples Jack?" He rolled one in his fingers, testing, getting the same reaction. "Fuck me...." 

"You make me so hot...so hard." A last kiss, and Jack rolled Daniel over, pulling him again to his hands and knees. Soft caresses over the cheeks, a quick kiss to each. One hand spread Daniel, while the other guided his dick to the virgin hole. "Deep breath, love, and let it out." Jack rested the head against the opening. "Take another one." As Daniel let out the breath, Jack pushed forward, the head breaching the tight ring of muscle. 

Daniel felt pain, and instinctively tried to pull away, but Jack held him firmly, not entering further, just holding them still. "Jack...hurts...." His voice was almost a whimper. 

Jack leaned his head down, kissing Daniel's neck. "Shhh. Relax. The pain will go away. I promise." He pushed in a bit further, feeling Daniel's muscles squeezing, automatically trying to keep him out. One hand moved to Daniel's ass, spreading him again, sliding his dick deeper. "So tight...so good...." He felt Daniel relax, and knew why. "Beautiful...beautiful and absolutely perfect ass." Daniel began to open to him. "I'm going to fuck you senseless." His dick was almost sheathed. "Going to slide my dick in and out of that little hole." Buried to the root now, Jack stilled, fingers running up and down Daniel's hips. He rolled his hips, pulling out a bit, then sliding back in, moving slowly. "Does it feel good?" Pull out, further then before, push in, a little harder. "Talk to me...tell me what you want." 

Daniel barely got the words out. "Touch me." 

"I have no problem with that." Reaching down, Jack slid his hand up Daniel's chest, Jack pinched a nipple, then slowly slid his fingers down Daniel's body. Taking the erect cock in hand, he stroked from tip to root, playing with the head on each upstroke, fondling the balls on each downstroke. The same movements, again and again, matching the rhythm with that of his own dick. Each time he pulled out, he watched as Daniel tried to push back, but continued to hold Daniel still, one hand on Daniel's hip. "Love you so much." Jack moved his hands up Daniel's chest, slowly shifting his own body to his knees. He took Daniel with him, burying himself balls deep. "Does it feel good, baby? Does to me." One hand continued to stroke Daniel, while the other played with Daniel's nipples. Daniel threw his head back, giving Jack the opportunity to mark his lover this time...which Jack did, leaving a very well placed, highly visible, purple bruise. "You're mine now." Jack began to grind his hips, the grip on Daniel's dick firmer, the strokes faster. He thrust deeper, harder, hearing Daniel's scream, knowing he'd hit Daniel pleasure spot. He hit it again, and loosened his hold on Daniel.... 

Daniel felt the arms relax, and pulled himself from Jack. Before Jack could react, he moved, taking Jack's dick back inside, slowly rocking himself, taking Jack deeper still. His arms came up, wrapping around Jack's neck, pressing his back against Jack's chest, lifting his body up and down, using Jack for leverage. He angled himself, so Jack's dick brushed his prostate each time, moaning Jack's name over and over. 

"Daniel, lover, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna fill you with my seed, make you a part of me." Jack was pounding into Daniel at this point, and Daniel was meeting him thrust for thrust. He bit Daniel's ear, whispering, "Wanna see you...watch you come...." He kissed his way to Daniel's shoulder. "Want you with me...ahhh...let it go Daniel...." He upthrust hard, squeezing the tip of Daniel's dick and bit down. Daniel screamed, come filling Jack's hand. Jack gripped him tight again, giving one intense thrust, his orgasm coming with such a rush that he nearly passed out. As his breathing evened out, he nuzzled Daniel's neck. "That was...Daniel, I think that was bliss." 

"I love you too Jack." Daniel started to get up, but Jack stopped him. 

"Let me love. I'll be gentle." Jack slowly removed Daniel, turning him around, looking into his eyes. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" 

"Never." Daniel smiled. "I'm yours." He kissed Jack softly. 

"As I am yours." He smiled and nodded. "That's what love is." Another kiss. "Now, we have to get dressed and get back." He stood pulling Daniel to his feet. 

Daniel grinned at him. "Yeah...back." 

As the two men got dressed, Jack noticed Daniel staring at him, and blushing. "Talk to me." 

"I was just thinking...about you talking dirty. Did anybody else like it?" 

"Daniel, I never talked like that to anyone before. Like I said..." He finished tying his boots and stood before Daniel. "...you inspire me." He leaned down for a kiss. "Oh, and maybe later, you can return the favor. I don't mean the talking dirty part, unless you'd like to...." He took Daniel's mouth in a hard kiss, sucking hungrily on Daniel's tongue. "I mean the other part...the *fucking* part." He released Daniel, and headed toward the path. He glanced back, grinning at an open-mouthed and speechless, Daniel. "I think I'd like that thick, hard dick of yours up my ass." He turned back, walking back to the path. "Yeah, that would be nice." He chuckled as he heard Daniel start to follow. "You think you could make me scream Daniel?" He hastened his pace, knowing how frustrated it would make his newfound lover. "Make me beg?" Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his trump card. "And don't forget, with a bit of practice, we could turn you into a good little cocksucker." 

Daniel caught up to him, staring again, as they walked. "Jack...." 

"I think that mouth of yours would be hot and wet to fuck." 

Daniel swallowed hard. 

"I know fourteen different positions." Jack was grinning from ear to ear. 

"Fourteen?!" 

"Well, seventeen actually, but it'll be a while before you're ready for the last three." 

Daniel whimpered. 

"Would you like to tie me up?" 

Daniel's heart skipped a beat. 

"How about leather?" 

Daniel choked. 

"I have a vibrator." 

Daniel took a deep calming breath.

"I want to watch you jerk off." 

Daniel's mouth dropped open.

"I want you to shoot all over my body." 

Daniel grew dizzy. 

"You're going to take my hard dick down your sweet throat, and drink me dry." 

Try as Daniel might, he couldn't tune Jack out. His penis was hard as granite, and it was getting slightly painful to walk. 

And Jack knew it. And kept up a steady litany of dirty talk. "I'm going to suck you until your dick is ready to burst." A smile as Daniel stumbled up the steps into the cottage. He followed him in, watching Daniel backing up, eyes widened. "What is it?" Jack grew concerned as Daniel knelt on the floor, staring up at him. "Daniel, I was just teasing you. You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with." 

"Will you kiss me?" 

Jack knelt before him. "It would be my pleasure." A chaste kiss. "Daniel, what do you want to do?"

"Can we get naked, and just cuddle under the blanket for a while? Just you holding me." He moved away slightly. "I mean, unless you don't want to...." 

"Of course I want to," Jack answered. He stood, pulling Daniel to his feet, leading him to the bedroom. Daniel sat on the bed, letting Jack undress him, then crawled under the blanket, watching Jack strip himself. Jack climbed in beside him, laying Daniel's head on his chest. "Thank you." 

Daniel grinned at him. "You're welcome. I kinda liked it too. Now wasn't this much better then sitting on the dock fishing all day?"

"Definitely. We should come up to the cabin more often." Jack brushed the hair from Daniel's brow. "I like your fantasies. Virgin Danny getting seduced by his sexy, manly, macho...." Daniel began to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Manly and macho?" 

"What? You don't think I'm...macho?" Jack began to laugh himself. "Oh, one thing. I didn't exactly like the part where you insinuated that I couldn't..." Jack smirked. 

"Jack, I promise, if we're ever on a planet and a woman wants you, I swear I'll pull you into a kiss that will straighten her right out."

Jack smoothed a finger along Daniel's hip, back and forth, hearing Daniel's breaths deepen. "Will you make love to me?" 

Daniel looked up at Jack. "Didn't you have enough Jack?"

Jack put his fingers to Daniel's lips. "Nope. And it's time for my fantasy now." Jack opened the nightstand drawer. "Here."

"Handcuffs and a blindfold? Oh my, Colonel O'Neill, this is going to be a *very* interesting weekend." 

FIN 

As for the lyrics to Poison's Talk Dirty To Me.... 

You know I never, I never seen you look so good   
You never act the way you should  
But I like it   
And I know you like it too, The way that I want you   
I gotta have you, Oh yes, I do 

You know I never, I never ever stay out late   
You know that I can hardly wait, Just to see you   
And I know you cannot wait, Wait to see me too   
I gotta touch you 

Chorus:   
Cause baby we'll be   
At the drive-in, In the old man's Ford   
behind the bushes, till I'm screamin' for more   
Down the basement, lock the cellar door   
And baby, Talk dirty to me 

You know I call you, I call you on the telephone   
I'm only hoping that you're home, So I can hear you   
When you say those words to me, And whisper so softly   
I gotta hear you 

Chorus Repeats


End file.
